Just A Little More ―Sukoshi dake ― 「少しだけ」
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Kisah antara murid dan guru yang mungkin jarang terjadi. Rasa takut adalah awal dan akhir dari semuanya. . .


Disclaimer: Yamaha

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Rated : T

* * *

Luka menguap. Pelajaran hari ini sungguh membosankan, apalagi matematika jam terakhir hari ini. Luka menatap keluar jendela.

"Megurine-san! Dengarkan saat aku menjelaskan! Berdiri diluar!"

"Aku mengerti." Luka segera berdiri dan keluar kelas. Ia sedang disetrap sekarang, bagus sekali. Luka memang sudah biasa disetrap seperti ini. Ia tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran Kiyoteru, gurunya. Entah kenapa dia tak mau memperhatikannya. Luka melihat kesana kemari. Ia mencium sesuatu. Bau makanan. Pasti ini dari kantin. Luka beranjak dari sana. Kiyoteru melihatnya berjalan. Ia geram. "Lanjutkan , kerjakan halaman 20 sampai 25.." Kiyoteru pergi dari sana. Begitu terdengar suara pintu ditutup, para siswa melonjak kegirangan.

"Yes!"

* * *

Luka segera merogoh sakunya, ia mencari uang untuk membeli roti yang baru dipanggang di kantin. Baunya terasa sedap. Luka segera menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada penjual, lalu mengambil roti yang diidamkannya. Ia segera memakannya. Perutnya memang terasa lapar sedari tadi.

"Megurine-san!"

"Ada apa, sensei?"

"Ada apa? Kau yang ada apanya! Ini masih jam pelajaran, bodoh!" Kiyoteru menyentil jidatnya. "Kau kan tadi menyetrapku. Berdiri terus membuatku lapar, sensei." Luka terus menggigit rotinya. "Cepat kembali ke kelas!" "Eh? Tadi bukannya disuruh keluar? Kok disuruh balik lagi?" Luka memutar matanya. "Sudahlah! Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kembali ke kelas." Kiyoteru menariknya. Luka hanya menurut seraya tetap menggigit rotinya. "Nanti pulang sekolah kau dihukum membersihkan toilet!" Kiyoteru nampak berapi. Luka tak adalah tetangganya sendiri. Jadi, Luka tak lepas dari pengawasan tetangganya itu selama di sekolah menengah atas ini. Luka menggigit bagian terakhir rotinya. Tepat saat itu mereka kembali ke kelas.

Semua murid terdiam begitu Kiyoteru datang. Ia memang terkenal sebagai guru galak. Luka segera duduk di bangkunya kembali. "Kali ini perhatikan aku, Megurine-san!" seru Kiyoteru. "Ya , ya.." Luka menatap kosong ke arah Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru masih sedikit kesal, namun ia segera melanjutkan pelajaran. Baru beberapa saat ia menulis, terdengar suara dengkuran.

"Megurine-san!"

Kiyoteru mematahkan kapurnya. Ia menghampiri Luka yang tertidur lelap. Ia menjewer telinganya. Luka pun terbangun. "Hiyama-san, kau begitu tampan hari ini..." ujar Luka. Kiyoteru sedikit memerah. Luka justru tertidur lagi. Mungkin tadi ia ngelindur. Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas. Tak lama, terdengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid cepat-cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kiyoteru sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia kelas bahwa guru itu menyukai Luka, terlihat dari tingkah lakunya. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini kelas sudah sepi. Luka masih tertidur pulas. Kiyoteru tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk Luka. Sepertinya, semua sia-sia saja. Kiyoteru memandanginya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu damai. Kiyoteru menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ia ingin Luka selalu melihat ke arahnya. Namun, tentu saja ia tak bisa memaksakannya. Kehidupan gadis itu cukup sulit akibat perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Ayah Luka adalah seorang Inspektur Polisi. Ibunya seorang dokter. Ia hanya anak tunggal. Kiyoteru sering datang ke rumahnya untuk menemaninya. Namun, Luka selalu menolaknya. Kiyoteru tak mengerti mengapa Luka menolak kebaikannya, mungkin ia tak mau merasa berhutang. Perlahan, Luka membuka matanya. Ia menguap. Tampangnya yang baru bangun tidur itu membuat Kiyoteru tertawa. "Hiyama-san? Ini sudah pulang, ya? Kok kelas sudah sepi?" Luka menguap lagi. "Tidurmu kelamaan. Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu.." tawar Kiyoteru. "Aku tidak yakin jika kau tidak akan macam-macam padaku.." Luka membereskan barangnya. "Siapa yang begitu?! Kita kan tetangga, jadi wajar saja, kan?" Kiyoteru memanyunkan bibirnya. "Wajahmu jadi aneh, tuh." Luka berdiri. "Gak bareng?" Tanya Kiyoteru. "Siapa yang mau bareng tetangga sepertimu." Luka berjalan pergi. "Megurine-san! Awas kau ,ya!"

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Kiyoteru hanya menunduk. Luka mungkin takkan pernah mengetahui perasaannya. Ia tak cukup berani mengatakannya. Mungkin Luka akan menjauhinya nanti. Ia tidak mau. Begini saja sudah cukup. Kiyoteru pun ikut berjalan pergi. Kini kelas benar-benar kosong.

* * *

"Megurine-san!"

"Hiyama-san!" Luka ngacir. "Megurine-san! Jangan kabur!" Kiyoteru kehilangan jejak. Ia hendak menuruni tangga, siapa tahu Luka pergi ke kantin seperti kemarin. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia mendengar beberapa siswi berbicara di bawah tangga.

"Kenapa sih Hiyama-san selalu memperhatikan Megurine? Itu gak adil!"

"Kudengar mereka tetangga."

"Dasar Megurine! Ia mau memonopoli guru keren itu ya? Tak bisa dibiarkan!"

"Ih! Mentang-mentang dia seksi dan berdada besar!"

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kita kerjain saja dia. Tulis sesuatu di lokernya nanti."

"Wah, pasti asyik,nih!" mereka tertawa. Kiyoteru berjalan ke atas kembali. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu pada Luka. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Hiyama-san...ini tugasku, aku meninggalkannya di loker. Aku hampir lupa." Luka tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerahkan tugasnya. Luka kemudian berlalu. Kiyoteru hendak menahannya, tapi diurungkannya niatnya itu. Ia akan membuat gadis yang disukainya itu berada dalam masalah. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Megurine, berapa tinggi badanmu?"

"170 cm...memang kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..."

Luka segera berjalan pergi. Kiyoteru meremas kertas tugas Luka. Ia sudah tak peduli apapun lagi, ia harus melindungi Luka.

* * *

"Megurine-san... Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku?" Kiyoteru bertanya seperti itu lagi. "Sudah kubilang, siapa juga yang mau pulang dengan tetangga sepertimu?" Luka membereskan lokernya. Ia segera berjalan pulang. Kiyoteru masih berdiri di depan loker Luka. Raut wajahnya berubah. Ia segera menutup loker Luka.

* * *

"Megurine-san... Kau datang juga ya...kita perlu membicarakan sesuatu.."

Luka tak menjawab. Ia menghadap ke arah lain. "Megurine-san..aku bicara denganmu!" ia menarik kerah Luka. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Hiyama-san? Cuma tetangga? Kurasa tidak." ia mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk bersiap. Luka menatapnya tajam.

"Hajar dia!" ia menghempaskan tubuh Luka. Anak buahnya menghajarnya. Luka sudah babak belur. Ia tak melawan sama sekali.

"Ada apa Megurine? Jadi itu semua benar?!"

Luka tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam.

"Megurine!"

"Bugh!"

Pukulan terakhir tadi membuat mulut Luka mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku disini, ada apa?" Luka tiba-tiba lewat. "Kenapa ada dua Megurine?" gadis yang memukul tadi menatap curiga pada Luka yang ia pukul. Ia menjambak rambutnya. Ia terbelalak.

"Hiyama-sensei?!"

Kiyoteru babak belur. Ia tak sanggup bergerak lagi. Wajahnya lebam setelah dihajar habis-habisan. "Hiyama-sensei. Akan kuantar kau pulang." Luka berusaha mengangkatnya. "Ga-gawat!" mereka melarikan diri.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Karena kita tetangga.." Kiyoteru tertawa rintih. Luka berhasil mengangkatnya. "Aku terlihat bodoh sekali.." Kiyoteru terbatuk. "Terimakasih, Kiyoteru..." ucap Luka. "Aku berhutang padamu..." "Jangan dipikirkan. Kau membantuku pulang, jadi kita impas." Kiyoteru tertawa. Luka hanya menunduk. "Megurine-san?" Kiyoteru berhenti tertawa. "Aku menyusahkanmu, ya?" Tanya Luka. Ia menangis. "He-hei! Jangan menangis!" Kiyoteru panik. "Terima kasih sudah mau peduli padaku.." Luka menghapus air matanya. "Nee, Megurine..jika ada masalah, katakan saja ya.." Luka mengangguk pelan. Bayangan panjang mereka terlihat begitu jelas.

* * *

"Untung ini hari minggu." Kiyoteru menyentuh luka lebamnya. Masih sedikit sakit. Ia menghela nafas. Kekuatan perempuan memang tak boleh diremehkan.

"Kiyoteru.."

Kiyoteru terkejut. Luka berdiri di depan pintu. Kiyoteru bengong. "Kiyoteru, pakai bajumu." ujarnya. Kiyoteru tersadar. Ia segera mencari baju. Luka masuk ke rumah Kiyoteru. Baru kali ini ia berkunjung ke rumah tetangganya itu. Di rumahnya tak ada siapa-siapa. Sepi sekali. Kiyoteru pun muncul. Ia mempersilahkan Luka ke ruang tamu. Mereka kini duduk berhadapan. "Mau minum apa? Maaf, aku tak punya makanan." "Tidak perlu. Aku mencemaskan soal dirimu." Luka menunduk. Kiyoteru merasa sangat senang. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih. Mendengarnya saja aku sudah senang. Jadi, hanya karena itu kau kemari? " "Aku ingin merawatmu, jadi biarkan aku melakukannya." ujar Luka. Kiyoteru memandanginya. "Eh?" Kiyoteru tersentak. "Lagipula, kau belum menikah. Jadi tak ada yang merawatmu." "Kenapa ngomongnya gitu?!" Kiyoteru manyun. Luka mengangguk pelan. "Kau serius? Ah, tidak perlu." Kiyoteru berusaha menolaknya. "Kenapa?" Luka memandanginya. "Kenapa? Sebaiknya kau mengerjakan pr musim panas.." ujar Kiyoteru. "Aku malas mengerjakannya." "Hei, hei!" Kiyoteru mengingatkan. "Baik. Tapi, nanti saja." jawab Luka. "Kau belum makan, Kiyoteru." "Tidak. Aku sudah.."

_'Kruuuukkk'_

"Perutmu bunyi tuh."

"A-aku tahu!"

"Kau tipe tsundere rupanya. Malu-malu tapi mau."

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak tsundere! Baka! Baka!" Kiyoteru memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau aku mungkin tipe kuudere.." "Gak ada yang nanya!" Kiyoteru memberinya sebuah _chop_. "Pulanglah. Nanti ibumu mencarimu." ujar Kiyoteru. "Ibuku takkan mencemaskanku. Aku hanya main ke rumah tetangga, kok." jawab Luka. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. "Luka? Kau tak apa-apa?" Kiyoteru nampak cemas. Luka hanya tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok." sahutnya. "Kiyoteru, bisakah kau main bersamaku?" Kiyoteru mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu dengan main?"

* * *

"You're the winner!"

Kiyoteru menunduk. Ia sudah kalah banyak dari Luka. Luka tetap memainkannya, dengan sempurna. "Kiyoteru, kau kalah lagi." Luka melet. "Jadi begini caramu menghargaiku?" Kiyoteru kembali bermain. Mereka sedang bermain ps. Saking serunya, Kiyoteru sampai berdiri. Luka tetap duduk dengan tenang.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Luka menekan tombol pause. "Megurine? Ada apa?" Kiyoteru mengikuti arah pandangan Luka. Itu Ibunya. "Ibu mabuk lagi, ya?" Luka menghampirinya. Ibunya berjalan sempoyongan. Luka membantunya berjalan. "Luka...dia siapa?" Ibunya menunjuk Kiyoteru. "Dia tetangga. Aku mengajaknya bermain ps." "Se-senang bertemu dengan anda.." Kiyoteru membungkuk berkali-kali. "Kau terlalu formal. Siapa namamu?" Ibunya ganti menghampiri Kiyoteru. "Nyonya, anda berjalan sempoyongan.." Kiyoteru mengingatkan. "Ah, tidak juga.." Ibunya menyentuh pundak Kiyoteru. "Kau tampan juga, ya.." "Te-terimakasih." Kiyoteru sedikit merinding. Ibu Luka ambruk ke arahnya. Kiyoteru segera menahannya. "Nyonya, anda tidak.." kata-kata Kiyoteru terhenti. Ia dicium oleh wanita itu. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?" wanita itu menyentuh lehernya. Kiyoteru semakin merinding. "Nyonya! Kumohon hentikan.." Kiyoteru berusaha menjauhkannya. Wanita itu terus mendorong Kiyoteru. "Apa kau berminat jadi ayah dari anakku?" "A-apa anda bilang?!" Kiyoteru terpojok. Sedikit lagi, wanita itu akan menciumnya kembali. Kiyoteru memejamkan matanya.

"Kaasan."

Tangan Luka menengahi mereka. "Luka! Jangan mengganggu!" seru Ibunya. "Kaasan juga jangan mengganggu guruku." Luka menatapnya tajam. Kiyoteru tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Hiyama-san..pulanglah." Luka mendorongnya. "Maaf!" Kiyoteru membungkuk, kemudian pergi. Ia bernafas lega setelah keluar. Ibunya justru merebut ciumannya untuk Luka nanti. "Ah! Ciuman pertamaku!" Kiyoteru tampak menyesal. Ia mengusap bibirnya berkali-kali. "Aku berharap melakukannya dengan Megurine." Kiyoteru kembali ke rumahnya.

Luka sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ia memang suka sendiri. Lagipula, ia tak ada kegiatan.

"Hei." seseorang menghampirinya. Luka menoleh. "Kau yang bernama Luka, ya?" Luka mengangguk. "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Luka menutup bukunya. "Ayo." Luka berdiri. Mereka lalu menuju kamar mandi. "Luka-san, kudengar kau cukup akrab dengan Hiyama-san." ia memulai pembicaraan. "Tidak juga. Mungkin karena kami tetangga." jawab Luka. Mereka terus berjalan. Langkah kaki gadis yang mengajak Luka tadi berhenti. "Ada apa?" Luka heran. Gadis itu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba beberapa siswi sudah mengelilingi mereka. Luka hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Mereka menyeret Luka ke kamar mandi. Mereka lalu menyiram Luka dengan air sehingga pakaiannya basah. "Apa mau kalian?!" Luka geram. "Apa ya? Jauhi Hiyama-san, bisa? Jika tidak." gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Luka terbelalak. "Kau tidak mau foto ini tersebar, kan?" tanyanya. Luka memejamkan matanya, berfikir. "Baik, aku akan menjauhinya. Tapi, kalian harus menjamin bahwa foto itu takkan tersebar." Luka menunduk. "Tentu saja. Aku senang kau cepat mengerti. Siram dia!"

* * *

"Kemana Megurine-san? Apa ada yang melihatnya?"

Semua terdiam. Karena memang tidak tahu. Kiyoteru memutar matanya. "Apa dia ke kantin lagi? Kurangajar!" Kiyoteru berjalan keluar. Semua murid melonjak kegirangan.

"Sikapnya itu sama sekali gak berubah." Kiyoteru bertanya pada penjual langganan Luka. "Apa Megurine-san kesini?" "Biasanya kesini. Tapi aku tak melihatnya hari ini." "Oh, begitu. Terima kasih." Kiyoteru hendak kembali ke atas. Ia kini berada di bawah tangga.

"Megurine itu benar-benar bodoh ya!"

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi? Ya ampun!"

"Aku ingat! Dia bahkan rela diinjak demi melindungi guru itu! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan."

"Benar juga ya! Kemarin Hiyama-sensei rela menyamar jadi Megurine. Ya ampun, bener-bener deh..."

Kiyoteru segera melangkah menuju atas. Mereka semua langsung terdiam. "Apa maksud kalian tadi? Dimana Megurine?" Kiyoteru menatap mereka tajam. "A-ano..."

"Jawab aku!"

Para siswi itu tampak ketakutan. Wajah Kiyoteru memang mengerikan saat marah. "Katakan dimana Megurine." Kiyoteru menatap mereka. "Megurine ada di gudang." jawab salah seorang dari mereka. "Cepat kembali ke kelas sebelum tindakan kalian ini terdengar kepala sekolah." Kiyoteru berlari. "Dia berani juga." salah seorang dari mereka tertawa pelan. "Kenapa kau membohonginya tadi, Yukari?" "Mereka berdua benar-benar saling suka. Gawat, kan?" siswi yang bernama Yukari itu tertawa. "Saling suka?! Yang benar saja!" sahut yang lain. "Aku tak suka melihat mereka." Yukari tersenyum.

* * *

Kiyoteru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi gudang. Ia tak menemukan Luka dimanapun. Kiyoteru melangkah masuk. Jangan-jangan, terjadi sesuatu, misalnya ketiban kardus. Kiyoteru mencari dengan jeli hingga ke sudut. Tetap nihil. Kiyoteru menyeka keringatnya. Ia hendak kembali. Sekarang ia masih mengajar. Ia harus segera pergi. Begitu pintu tertutup, Kiyoteru segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Kiyoteru merasa aneh. Sudah dua hari Luka tak masuk sekolah. Di rumahnya pun sepertinya tak ada siapa-siapa. Kiyoteru tak berani masuk kesana lagi. Mengingat kejadian waktu itu... sungguh mengerikan..

Kiyoteru melihat Luka berdiri di depan pintu ruang guru. Kebetulan tempat Kiyoteru ada di pinggir. Ia melihat Luka berjalan. Kiyoteru segera mengikutinya. Ia berjalan melewati para murid yang sedang beristirahat diluar kelas. Mengikuti kemana Luka pergi. Luka berbelok ke arah perpustakaan. Kiyoteru pun melakukan hal serupa. Kini ia berada di dalam perpustakaan. Ia mencari-carinya ke semua sudut. Namun ia tak menemukan Luka. Ia melihat gadis tadi. Gadis yang merencanakan hal jahat terhadap Luka.

"Hei..." Kiyoteru duduk di depannya. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kiyoteru. "Wah, mau mendekatiku, ya..." gadis itu tersenyum mengejek."Namaku Yuzuki Yukari. Ada apa, Hiyama-sensei?" "Kau pasti tahu dimana Luka. Katakan. Tadi ia masuk kesini. Tapi, aku tak menemukannya. Sudah dua hari ia tak masuk." ujar Kiyoteru. "Kau penasaran? Bukankah kau tetangganya?" tanya Yukari. Namun, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah. "Masuk kesini katamu?" Yukari menatapnya serius. "Aku ingin bicara dengannya tadi. Ia berbelok kesini. Aku mengikutinya diam-diam. Kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Kiyoteru. Tiba-tiba wajah Yukari menjadi pucat. "Kenapa? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, kan?" Kiyoteru mendesaknya. Yukari menggeleng. Ia berdiri dan segera keluar dari sana. Kiyoteru heran. Mengapa semua tiba-tiba menjadi rumit begini?

Kiyoteru duduk termangu di meja mengajarnya. Ia menatap bangku Luka yang kosong. Semua murid sudah pulang dari tadi. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. Kiyoteru hanya bengong. Hembusan angin dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka membuat rambutnya tergerak. Kacamata hitamnya ia letakkan di sisi kiri mejanya. Dengan tatapan kosong menatap ke arah bangku gadis yang disukainya itu. Ia ingin tahu, dimana dan sedang apa Luka saat ini. Ruangan ini terasa begitu hampa baginya. Sejak Luka menghilang, ia selalu membuat kesalahan saat mengajar. Ia tertawa sendiri mengingat tingkah Luka. Karena Luka lah yang membuatnya bersemangat. Kini, semuanya terasa sia-sia. Kiyoteru tak mampu merasakan arti hidup lagi. Ia merasa sudah kehilangan segalanya. Ya, segalanya. .

Kiyoteru segera menutup pintu kelas, meninggalkan kacamatanya disana.

Kiyoteru heran. Rumah Luka tampak ramai hari ini. Beberapa mobil terpakir di halaman rumahnya. Kiyoteru melihat ayah Luka yang baru datang. Ia buru-buru masuk ke rumahnya. Kiyoteru penasaran. Ia melompati pagar menuju rumah Luka. Kiyoteru melihat ibu Luka yang digotong karena pingsan. Kiyoteru semakin penasaran. Ia melihat masuk ke rumah Luka. Ayah Luka melihatnya. Ia mempersilahkannya masuk karena kenal betul dengan Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru membungkuk, kemudian duduk.

"Hiyama-san..lama tak jumpa.."

"I-iya, Pak.." Kiyoteru benar-benar gugup. Rumah Luka sepertinya dipenuhi kerabat. "Maaf, sebenarnya ini ada apa?" Tanya Kiyoteru. Ayahnya menatapnya tajam. "Sa-saya baru pulang, jadi..."

"Luka ditemukan tewas kemarin. Seseorang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jenazahnya baru saja dikirim kemari." Ayah Luka berdiri. "Kau mau melihatnya?" Meski Kiyoteru tak percaya apa yang didengarnya, ia mengikuti ayah Luka. Mereka sampai ke ruangan sebelah. Terpasang foto gadis yang disukainya itu diantara rangkaian bunga. Kiyoteru benar-benar tak percaya. Ia jatuh terduduk. Kiyoteru memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Luka sudah...

Kiyoteru menitikkan air matanya. Ayah Luka pergi dari sana. Mungkin ia memberi Kiyoteru waktu. Kiyoteru benar-benar merasa hancur kini. Kenapa gadis yang disukainya itu pergi sekarang? Kiyoteru menyesal belum mengungkapkan perasaannya. Jika sekali saja..hanya satu kali kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Tak peduli diterima atau tidak. Kiyoteru benar-benar merasa menyesal, menangisi kepergian Luka.

Tunggu, lalu siapa gadis yang ia lihat di depan pintu kantor dan diikutinya hingga perpustakaan itu? Apakah hanya halusinasinya saja?

* * *

Kiyoteru tampak murung. Setelah melihat sendiri bahwa Luka telah mati. Kiyoteru benar-benar merasa hampa. Murid-murid kelasnya juga telah mendengar kabar kematian Luka. Mereka juga merasa kasihan pada Kiyoteru. Sudah menjadi rahasia kelas tersebut bahwa guru itu menyukai Luka. Seisi kelas menjadi hening. Kiyoteru seperti tak punya semangat hidup.

"Sensei...jangan murung terus. Kami tahu, kesedihan yang anda rasakan.."

Kiyoteru menatap mereka. "Kau mengerti perasaanku?" Tanya Kiyoteru. Seisi kelas mengangguk. "Kau tahu apa yang kufikirkan sejak melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri?" Kiyoteru tertawa pelan. "Aku menyesal tidak mengatakan perasaanku padanya...aku benar-benar menyesal.." suara Kiyoteru makin tak terdengar. Ia sekarang menangis. Semua tercengang. Guru yang dikenal galak itu sekarang menangisi kepergian salah seorang muridnya. Semua ikut terisak. Hari ini benar-benar terasa kelabu. Hari yang menyedihkan di musim panas.

* * *

Kiyoteru duduk di mejanya seperti kemarin. Bengong menatap bangku Luka. Hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka sedikit menenangkannya. Kacamata hitamnya masih berada di sisi kiri meja. Kiyoteru berdiri, berjalan keluar menuju koridor. Ia berjalan. Terus berjalan. Ia tak tahu harus kemana. Ia seperti tak punya tujuan hidup. Kiyoteru berjalan hingga ke atap sekolah. Angin sedikit lebih kencang disini. Kiyoteru menatap matahari sore. Ia berjalan menuju tepi atap. Ia melihat bawah. Rasanya tinggi sekali. Jauh. Ia hendak melangkahkan satu kakinya keluar. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Tujuan hidupnya sudah hilang sekarang.

Seseorang menarik tangannya. Kiyoteru terhempas mundur. Punggungnya terasa sakit. Ia segera berdiri. Kiyoteru berbalik, ingin tahu siapa yang menariknya tadi. Ia terbelalak. Gadis yang disukainya kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kiyoteru...jangan..." Luka tersenyum memandanginya. Kiyoteru benar-benar tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. "Luka...bukannya kau sudah..." Kiyoteru berkeringat dingin. Luka mendekatinya, menyentuh tangan Kiyoteru. Kulitnya pucat. Tangannya terasa dingin. "Kiyoteru, jangan takut. Aku ada disini karena ingin menyelesaikan urusanku. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Luka memejamkan matanya. Rasa takut Kiyoteru sedikit hilang. Angin membuat rambut Luka bergerak.

"Kiyoteru...Kau tahu gadis bernama Yukari itu? Aku dikurung di gudang."

"Apa? Jadi dia yang..."

Luka menggeleng. "Sebelum kau mencariku, tubuhku sudah dibawa oleh gadis itu ke rumah sakit. Ia memang menyiksaku sebelumnya, namun ia tidak membunuhku."

"Lalu siapa yang membunuhmu? Katakan! Siapa?!"

"Aku bunuh diri.."

Kiyoteru memandanginya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanyanya. Luka tersenyum. "Hidupku sudah berantakan. Bahkan, ibuku menciummu. Saat itu aku merasa hidupku akan segera berakhir..." ujar Luka. "Kufikir, kau yang akan menyelamatkanku dari hidupku yang berantakan itu." Luka menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kiyoteru.."

Kiyoteru tak percaya apa yang ia dengar barusan. "Kenapa kau bunuh diri, Luka?! Kenapa?!" Kiyoteru merasa sakit. "Kau tahu..aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku.." Kiyoteru terisak. Kiyoteru berusaha memberanikan diri. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Luka..."

Luka menatapnya. Gadis itu menangis. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" seru Kiyoteru. Luka jatuh terduduk. "Begitu rupanya." Luka menunduk. "Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Dan saat aku mengetahuinya, aku sudah tak ada.." Kiyoteru memandanginya. Ia jongkok di hadapan Luka. "Kau jadi jelek, tau.." Kiyoteru masih terisak. Luka mengusap air matanya. Ia memandangi sebentar wajah Kiyoteru. Kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut. Kiyoteru sedikit terkejut, namun ia membalasnya. Memang terasa dingin, namun begitu hangat bagi Kiyoteru. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tubuh Luka perlahan memudar. Kiyoteru masih merasa berat. Namun, ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Jaga diri ya. Jangan buat kesalahan saat mengajar. Kau bisa tanpaku."

Kiyoteru mengusap air matanya. Hidungnya menjadi merah dan matanya sedikit bengkak akibat menangis semalaman tadi ditambah yang ini. Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk.

"Oya, resletingmu terbuka, tuh!" Luka tertawa mengejek. Kiyoteru melihat resletingnya. Wajahnya memerah, ia segera menutupnya. "Kurangajar! Awas kau, ya!" wajah guru itu masih memerah. "Pfftt..." Luka menahan tawanya. "Diam!" Kiyoteru tampak berasap. "Nah, selamat tinggal.." senyum Luka kini telah hilang. Kiyoteru tak merasa menyesal sekarang. Ia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan ia tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya. Kiyoteru tersenyum memandangi langit sore. "Meskipun begitu.." Kiyoteru melihat ke bawah. "Jadi kau mati karena aku tak segera mengatakan perasaanku. Begitu. Jadi ini semua salahku. Aku yang telah membunuhnya." Kiyoteru berjalan maju, membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin melihat langit hari ini.

"Izinkan aku menyusulmu, Luka."

Kiyoteru menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap. Kiyoteru melihat langit yang begitu indah hari ini. Langit terakhir yang mungkin dilihatnya dalam hidupnya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

* * *

*flashback

Kini Luka dikurung di gudang. Ia merenungi sesuatu. Wajah Kiyoteru terlintas di benaknya. Bagaimana bisa Ibunya mencium guru yang disukainya itu? Luka teringat foto tadi. Fotonya yang berkunjung ke rumah Kiyoteru. Jika sampai foto itu tersebar, Kiyoteru mungkin akan dipecat. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Tapi...ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan guru itu terhadapnya. Ia takut cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Semuanya menjadi rumit. Ia tak kuat lagi. Luka menemukan tali di dekatnya. Sepertinya bisikan setan mendorongnya. Ia mengambil tali itu. Ia mengikat tali itu menjadi lingkaran. Ia naik ke atas meja untuk mengikatkan penahannya di kayu atasnya. Luka menatap tali di depannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat akan memasukkan kepalanya. Ia menelan ludah. Ia menggeleng. Ia menatap lagi tali tersebut. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini pilihan terbaiknya. Keluarganya hancur, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kiyoteru padanya. Hidupnya dipenuhi kebimbangan, berbagai pertanyaan. Apa ada yang bisa menjamin jika Kiyoteru takkan menjauh darinya bila ia ungkapkan perasaannya? Ia hanya takut. Takut jika Kiyoteru meninggalkannya. Hanya Kiyoteru yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Ia tak mau semua itu terjadi. Ia menitikkan air matanya.

"Maaf, Kiyoteru.."

* * *

-owari-

fuuhh, capek sekali mengetik sekian ribu kata =3= wehehe =3= saya gatau fanfic ini bagus atau enggak, kerasa romance-nya ato enggak, karena saya hanya mengetik apa yang terlintas di otak saya =3= rasanya agak aneh menulisnya, karena author gak punya pengalaman cinta sama sekali =_= jadi ini hanya kira-kira buatnya ~~ ehehe ~~ fanfic ini rikues dari salah satu temen saya yang suka banget ama pair ini, yah gitu deh -v

RnR? Arigatou gozaimasu~~


End file.
